Remininscence of the Past
by Happy-Hobbit-Girl86
Summary: Pippin and Merry are outside on a sunny spring day, which quickly turnsto a dangerous storm.
1. Sun and Storms

I sit beneath an old elm tree, sketching the scenery. I was not concentrating on my work and so I sit my pad and quill down, and then I took from my pocket a fresh and warm cornbread muffin. I nibbled on it and gazed sadly at my cousin Perigryn Took. He was my younger cousin, though he was not young anymore and he had changed so much in the past decade.  
He was lying in the warm sun a few feet away with his hands behind his head. He was watching the clouds float lazily by. A lock of curly honey-colored hair fell in front of his deep emerald green eyes. Pippin shook his head trying to move the lock, but to his disappointment, it did not move from its place. He shrugged slightly, sighed, and went on watching the fluffy clouds. As I studied my cousins' tanned and freckled face I frowned deeply. It seemed just yesterday, even though it had been years that this were so, there had been youth and joy shining mischievously in that round face of his. His face I knew better then my own hands. Now, in place of youthfulness and joy, a grown-up look should not be there. His previously juvenile and filled out face was now slender and lined with qualms no hobbit lad should ever encounter. My eyes subsequently wandered around the Shire, taking everything in.  
I picked up my notepad and fanned myself, trying to cool the hot, and still air around me. It is much too hot to do much of anything. Not even the birds are out, I think. I sat down my pad, broke off a bit of muffin, and popped the buttery bite in my mouth. I smile to myself and sigh heavily as I enjoy its richness. I lean my head back until it touches the elms' rough bark. I close my muddy brown eyes and slowly breathe in the summer air. I could smell pies cooling on a windowsill and honey suckle. The smell of my cornbread muffin hits my nose and brings back memories of childhood. They were recollections of me helping my mother in the kitchen and sneaking nibbles of treats that were being prepared. I had always thought I was so cleaver for not being caught, but now that I reflect back, I think that she had seen me and had just pretended to have been working on something else. I bring my head upwards and my eyes wander some more around the Shire. I saw little hobbit lads and lasses playing and herding the sheep, and an elderly hobbit sitting on the bridge that connected the east and west banks of the Shire, his hat was over his eyes so I think he was napping more then fishing. I sigh contentedly as a cool breeze ruffles my hair. The fields of wheat wave slightly in the wind, as if they too are celebrating the cool breeze. I looked up at the sky and see dark, menacing clouds start to form, mingling with the puffy cumulus clouds. I gulp as I recall memories of the time Pippin & I were captured by the orcs. I do not know why the clouds remind me of that time, but they do. I look at my cousin, whom had scamper up from the ground. He looked as if he were ready to weep. I could tell the clouds also remind him of that instant. I hastily grab my pad and pen and stuff the muffin in my pocket. "Lets get into shelter." I say to him. Pippin nodded slowly and we head off at a quick trot down the hill. Pippin was leading us down the hill and lightning cracked. Rain began to pour down and I could hardly see Pippin. I skidded to a stop and looked around me. I could not see Pippin nor hear the sound of him running. I also could not hear children running for cover nor shutters closing, though I knew they were. "Pippin!!" I call through the gusts of wind and rain pouring down in icy sheets. To my dismay, my voice was drowned out and my calls were not heard.  
  
I shiver slightly & run off in hopes to find shelter.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. The Haunting Memories

I dashed as quick as I could down the hill and to the awaiting shelter of Merrys' home.  
After slipping and sliding for about twenty minutes, I finally made it to my elder cousins hole, to which I nearly ran smack into the door. For awhile I stood there, panting and looking at the door. I listened for any sounds other then the rain steadily hitting the ground and my own breathing. I wondered where Merry was and what was taking him so long. For about five minutes, I listened and waited, but I heard neither the sound of mud being swished up while running nor the patter of fast paced feet coming towards me. Come on Merry. Hurry up, I thought desperately. After waiting five further minutes, I turn and squint, trying to see through the heavy rain. I attempted to see any figures that were running through this downpour. However, I saw no one and I felt my stomach tighten into a knot from fear. "Merry!" I yelled. I strained my ears trying to hear through the rushing of the water. No one answers' my call. "MERRY!" I holler, however the call is drown out by a crack of thunder. I sprinted out into the rain, calling Merrys name out. In the back of my mind, I knew I was foolish and that I could get ill, however I knew I had to find him. For how long I ran, I do not know, but the sun was beginning to rise when I finally stopped. My chest burned from all the yelling and running and my voice was hoarse. Where can he be, I wonder, I cannot go on much longer. I am sopping wet and exhausted. "Merry..." I hoarsely whispered. My knees felt like jelly and I knew I could not go on for the moment. I slowly sink onto the wet ground. I stare at the puddles and mud made from last nights storm. I lick my dry, parched lips and my eyes droop close. I quickly fall asleep and dream of the time when Merry and I were in the hands of the foul orcs.  
  
"Get up." An orc growls at me. I look up at him and shake my head. "I...I cannot. My legs ache and I am exhausted." I whimper. The orc slaps me and roughly pulls me to my feet. For hours, we trekked on. Two orcs flanked me as I stumbled along and I noticed the same was for Merry, all though it seemed that Merry was having a harder time with walking. He looked into my eyes and I noticed there was something in his eyes I could not place. Was it fear or anger or grief? Whatever it was, I knew it should not be there. I gave him a small smile and he nodded in return. Late that evening, an orc threw me down on the ground, Merry as thrown next to me. I glanced at him and saw that his eyes were rimmed red from crying. Silent tears flew down his cheeks; making paths through the dirt that covered his face. I wished I could wipe the tears away, however my hands were tied, and I could hardly move. I lay down on the hard ground, feeling helpless and very scared. I close my eyes and half drift off. "We have to get out of hear." I heard someone whisper. I turn slightly and look at Merry. I nod in agreement and started to think about how we could escape without being noticed. Rain began to splatter down around us and orcs began to fight.  
  
I woke to find myself getting wetter. It had started to rain again. I scamper up quickly and start to look for older cousin.  
  
To be continued..... 


	3. Getting Help from a Friend

I woke with a raindrop falling on my head. I did not open my eyes yet and wondered groggily to myself why my body ached, I was cold, and I was wet. As I lay there, I took in the sounds to try to figure out where I was. In the distance, I heard the soft gurgle of a stream whispering soft words into the light breeze that carried it to a far off land. As I lay there, I tried to recall why I was not in my feather bed at home and then it dawned that Pippin and I, as we always did in the summer, were camping out. We have not done that in years. Why did we start up again, I thought as I slowly remember what had happened. I bolted upright as the recollections of yesterday came flooding through my mind. I remembered the storm and Pippin and I fleeing "Pippin!" I called in a dry voice however he did not answer "Pippin! Where are you?"  
  
Worry surged through my body as I started to run blindly around. I stop after ten minutes of blindly seeking him out. Now I must be calm and think logically about this, I tell myself running a shaky hand through my muddy, wet curls, Now, where would he go if we were caught in a storm? I stood there tapping my hairy foot in the mud and my hand on my chin. Frodo's of course I thought excitedly. It had been years since Frodo had lived there, but I still called it Frodos' home. He must be there. That is always where we go when it storms   
  
Quickly I rush to Bagend and hammered on the door. "Come on, come on." I say in a hushed voice "I am coming!" I hear Sam call groggily. A moment later Sam wearily opened the door. He rubbed the sleep out of his deep blue eyes and blinked a few times at the brightness of the morning sun. "What is it Merry?" he asked me "Is Pippin here?" I asked quickly, "We got stuck in the storm last night and were separated." The sleep that was in his eyes quickly vanished and it was replaced with wide-eyed worry. "No, he is not here." He tells me, "Come in Merry, please, and change out of your wet clothes. You'll catch a chill if you don't." "We must go look for him!" I protest stubbornly, crossing my arms. "I know, Merry. However, I think Pippin would wish you to be in dry clothes whilst we look for him." He said. By the time, he had finished the last word he had somehow steered me into the house and into his bedroom. "How did ye get caught in the storm?" he asked me as I unbuttoned by shirt and peeled it off. "Well, Pip and I were out, laying about and watching the clouds," I began "Then they turned into storm clouds and it rained. We started out running together, but somehow we were separated. Oh Sam, what am I going to do? I have to find him." I asked him nervously "Mister Merry we will find 'im don' ye worry." Sam replied calmly as I finished changing my clothing I nod and quickly head to the door, and though I know I should not, I wonder if I will ever see my cousin again. To be continued.... 


	4. Finding Help from Strangers

I dash into the forest, hoping that the way I chose was right. "Merry." I call through chattering teeth. I look around and see no sign of my cousin or hobbit holes for that matter. I wrap my arms around my sides and look around. _Oh, where was I, _I thought looking around. Nothing seemed familiar and it was awfully dark. _Maybe, I should sit down and wait,_ I think finding a dead log and sitting down. I looked about me and then up at the tall, dense trees – I could not even see the sky for all of the leaves. I wrap my arms tighter around my waist and shiver. I am cold and need to move around. _Maybe sitting still is a bad idea. I could get frost bitten,_ I think standing and walking into the woods. _This should be part of Buckland, but I do not recognize anything,_ I ponder, _Where am I? Oh, Merry, I am scared._

I draw in a deep breath as my thoughts go to Merry. Was he all right? Was he trapped? Had he drowned? Those sort of questions raced through my head. _I must stop thinking the worst! Things will be fine. Yu are just lost, Peregrin – lost_, I tell myself. Pausing for a moment, I look around. I am very much lost and confused. It was dark and I could not see a hair on my foot. Where do I head? I have no clue. I stop. I hear galloping and singing. It is a beautiful song.

I do not know what they are saying, but it enchants me. I stare ahead and see them come. There is about ten elves – all male and all dressed for hunting. "Hello." I call out to them waving

The elves looked at me and one dismounts. "Hello, half-ling." He said, "I am Elrohir. What brings you here? Are you lost?"

I bow clumsily to Elrohir. He is taller then the others and has dark hair and olive hued skin. "I am Peregrin Took, so of Paladan. My cousin and I were out, but it started storming. We got separated." I say quickly. I look up at the elves. "Will you help me?" I beg. I stand and wait for an answer. The elves do not look like any I have seen before. They are a little scary and I hope they are good elves. Though it is rare, I have heard that sometimes elves turn bad – turn into assassins. They are how the orcs were created. The thought has always chilled me to the bone, but it is – sadly – true. I just hope these are not them.


End file.
